


Cabin in the Mountains

by taylortheclown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas Doesn't Want Dean to Catch a Cold, Concerned Castiel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortheclown/pseuds/taylortheclown
Summary: Inspired by Jensen's recent shovelling video.Dean and Cas need to get away for a little while so they go away to a cabin in the mountains. Just some fluffy fluff ensues.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Cabin in the Mountains

Dean and Cas had decided to go away for a few weeks. They needed some time to themselves. To get away from Sam and Jack and just spend some time together. This thing between them was still relatively new, they’d only been together for a few months now, and it was difficult at times to be sharing a living space with your boyfriend, your brother, and a Nephilim that the three of you basically adopted together.

Privacy, to say the least, wasn’t the easiest thing to come by for Dean and Cas. This is why Dean tried looking for a cabin that they could rent for a week or two, something away, where it could just be the two of them, with no disturbances. 

He had been looking for a few days already when he stumbled upon this little cabin in the mountains. It was small, but looked quite cozy and not in bad shape at all. There were also no other cabins around for miles, which was another bonus. Dean thought it could be perfect, plus, how often do they really get to enjoy the snow?

Once Dean had figured out all the details, he went to Cas to surprise him with it. He was quite touched that Dean had gone through all this trouble just for him, but Dean was more than happy to.

***

It was about three weeks later that Dean and Cas were set to leave for their little getaway. Jack was a little sad that he wouldn’t get to see them for two weeks, but Cas had promised him that they’d call every day, just to check-in. That seemed to make Jack feel a bit better.

After a series of hugs and goodbye’s, Dean and Cas packed their bags into the impala and off they went. 

***

On the fourth day at the cabin, Dean had woken up earlier than normal, he checked the clock, 6:04 am. He was a little chilly in the bed, he must’ve shoved the blankets away at some point during the night because now his body was bare. 

He was reaching around lazily for the blankets when his hand landed on Cas, who he soon discovered was hiding under a mountain of blankets. Dean decided it would be best to snuggle up closer to Cas, the man was radiating body heat, and it’s no wonder why, seeing as he had stolen all the blankets from Dean during the night.

Dean snuck his way under the blankets to join Cas in his warm cocoon, pressing his cold body against Cas’. The newfound coldness must’ve disturbed Cas, as, after a few moments, Dean heard a small groan, and saw those blue eyes blinking lazily at him.

“Dean, why are your cold feet on me,” Cas mumbled, trying to push away Dean’s offending feet.

“Dunno, Cas. Why’d you hog all the blankets,” Dean shot back, raising a brow.

Cas halted his movements, glancing over at Dean, and seeing that, in fact, all of the blankets seemed to be piled on top of him.

“Oh, sorry,” Cas said sheepishly, “I must’ve been cold. Come here.”

Cas stretched out his right arm, slipping it underneath Dean’s shoulder, pulling him closer until Dean’s head was resting on his chest.

He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on the top of Dean’s head.

“It’s okay, Cas, I’m already starting to warm back up,” Dean said with a smile.

***

As Dean sipped his coffee, he gazed out one of the windows facing the back of the cabin.

It had been snowing steadily for the past few days, so the snow was starting to pile up outside. Dean decided he should probably go out and shovel some of it away. He wanted to start with their porch, it wrapped around a large chunk of the cabin. Dean had found Cas out there several times already throughout the week, but he hadn’t been going out as much since the heavier snowfall started. Cas had said it was peaceful, he liked to think out there. Dean decided to head on out after he finished what was left in his cup.

He wasn’t entirely sure where Cas was at that moment, but he was pretty sure he had wanted to call Jack to check up on him, so Dean assumed he was off somewhere doing that. 

Dean grabbed his boots and a hat and put them on. He also grabbed a pair of gloves and put them in his pocket for now. He was already wearing his cozy sweatpants and a sweater so he figured he’d be warm enough as it didn’t look too cold out today. It seemed a little gloomy out, but he didn’t want that to stop him. He went out into the little shed there and grabbed the shovel and then went back inside to go out their porch door. 

He had been out there for maybe ten or fifteen minutes when he heard the door slide open again. 

“Dean,” he hears Cas say, “what are you- you’re going to catch a cold being out here like this.”

Dean paused his shovelling to look over at Cas, seeing his coat in his arms. 

Cas stretched his arms out slightly with the coat, giving Dean one of his annoyed faces, but all Dean can think about is how adorable he looks like that. He couldn’t help but smile a little at how concerned his angel was for him. He knows he’s not technically an angel anymore, but to him, he’d always be his angel.

“Come here and put it on… please.”

Dean rests the shovel against the railing and walks over slowly to Cas. When he reaches him, he lightly takes the coat out of his arms and places a gentle kiss on his angel's lips, a smile still plastered to his face. 

“You’re cute when you’re concerned.”

Dean moves back slightly, still in Cas’ space. Cas looks down, a smile forming on his face and a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Dean puts on the coat Cas brought him as he watches him fidget with his hands. He loves moments like this. Cas can get so nervous sometimes, even though they’ve been together for almost a year already. It’s quite sweet really, he never used to blush like this before, or at least Dean didn’t notice.

Sometimes Dean thinks about all the time they wasted, all those years they spent silently pining for the other, but right now he’s just happy that they have each other now. He doesn’t intend to waste any more time, he’s done with that. All he wants to do is make the most of their time now and do his best to make Cas happy, whenever he can.

“Hey…” Dean says, tilting his head down to catch Cas’ eyes as he carries it back up.

Cas still looks a bit nervous so Dean leans forward once again, placing his hand on the other man’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him again. This seemed to loosen him up a little. 

When they parted Dean rested his forehead on Cas’, holding his gaze.

“Thank you… for the coat.”

“You’re welcome.”

Dean pulled his head slowly away from Cas’, chuckling as he did so.

“Damn, am I lucky to have you.”

Cas looks at him, face becoming completely serious.

“I think I’m the lucky one here.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to blush a little with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Dean, I mean it,” he said, gripping one of Dean’s hands.

“I wouldn’t be who I am today if it weren’t for you. You- you taught me what it was like to care, to care about everyone. You taught me how to love. None of this, nothing in the world would be here if it wasn’t for you and your ability to love so fiercely.”

Dean was dumbfounded. He didn’t know what to say. Cas had always seen the best in Dean, he’d always loved every part of Dean, the good and the bad. Dean didn’t know how or why out of all the people in this world, Cas fell in love with him. What made Dean so special, why did he deserve this love?

“I also probably wouldn’t have made it through the past year without you. When I lost my grace, I was so broken, but you found me and you helped me put all the pieces back together. You made me realize that having all that power and strength wasn’t the only thing I was good for, that it didn’t define me. You showed me that I deserved so much more and that I deserved to be loved, that I deserved your love.”

It was rare that Cas left Dean feeling this speechless and in moments like this, it’s almost as if Dean felt himself falling in love all over again.

***

That night, Dean and Cas spent their time cuddled up in front of the fireplace, sharing lazy kissing with one another while they just enjoyed each other's company, grateful for these little moments that they could spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
